httpmonster_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombee
Zombee is a student that has been included in all Monster School episodes. He is a Zombie with a appetite for learning, but he can't because he hasn't got a brain. Description He wants to learn things in school, but his lack of brain makes that hard. He also gets enraged when he doesn't know what to do. -Zombee's description from Meet the Students! Role in the Series Zombee is one of the students in Monster School. In Monster School - Crafting, he hade a pumpkin but he accidentally threw it and it landed on Endie's T shape of iron blocks, creating an Iron Golem. Later on, Ghist took his head and putted a fire charge in it. Zombee got a F. In Monster School - Cooking, he made some substance in the cauldron with his arm, leg, and a gold ingot. He tripped over when he came back though. He slept during the entire lesson, even when it was time to leave. He got a F. In Monster School - Stealing, he got scared when the students were being teleported but Endie calmed him. When they were at the house, he then tried to break the door but he couldn't. Later, he got into the house because of Ghist. He tried to ask a Iron Golem to let him pass because he saw Creep do it. The Iron Golem just threw him to the ceiling but he fell down and the Golem noticed him again. Zombee then started running only for him to die into a lava trap. He got a F. In Meet the Students, he was seen looking at a test but he started to rage. The video describes how he wants to learn but it was pushed due to a lack of brain. In Monster School - Hiding, he got hit by Endie accidentally in the beginning. Later on, he went along with Endie and Creep to hide, He tried to be a leaf block but the human didn't fall for it. He started running afterwards. Later on, he wrned the gang that he was coming. Then, for some reason, he took off his head but it jumped back on. He got an F. In Monster School - Brewing, when Hildegarde gave him the materials to brew a potion, he started to eat the potions but Hildegarde took them away. He got a F. In Monster School - Combat, he used a pickaxe to fight the human. The human threw his sword at him but Zombee was still alive so he took the sword and started to defeat the human. He got an E, the first time he got a passing grade. In Meet the New Students, he was eating some brain until the new students arrived. He met Zupay but he bit him and wouldn't let go. In Monster School - Mining, he tried to swim in the lava after seeing Zombieswine do it but he was saved by Endie. Later on, Endie discovered a huge mine made by Zombee. He got an A, suggesting the fact he mined a lot of ores while mining the mine. In Monster School - Acrobatics, he beat Creep in the running section in just a second. In the jumping section, he simply walked right off the edge and fell. In the climbing section, he couldn't climb up the wall and kept falling. He got an E. In Monster School - Trick or Treat!, he was knocking at a house when a wolf (with its hostile look) opened the door, knocking him out and the wolf went back to his house. Zombee's costume was a mummy. In Monster School - Merry Christmas!, he was the first monster to get a present. His present was an actual brain for him. He was, however, confused by it. In Monster School - Combat #2, he fought against Mucus. Despite Zombee being armed with a pickaxe, Mucus easily took him down. Zombee go an E. In Monster School - Scaring, he shook the human in an attempt to scare him. It worked in the beginning but the human overcame him and took Zombee down. Zombee got an E. Personality As his description says, Zombee is quite dumb. He can't do simple things like hiding and climbing a wall. Despite this, he tries to be kind to everyone. Endie has been his one friend though. He has an "If he can, I can" attitude when he tried talking to an Iron Golem to let him pass after Creep had done it and swim in lava after Zombieswine done it too. However, ever since Monster School - Combat, he always got an E, which means his I.Q. has improved. Relationships Endie: Endie is Zombee's only friend. In Monster School - Hiding, he forgave Zombee when he accidentally hit him and gave Zombee a leaf block so he could hide, despite the plan being rather dumb. Zombee also clapped at Endie when he "defeated" the human twice. In Monster School - Mining, Endie saved Zombee from burning to death when he tried swimming in lava. Trivia *The name, Zombee, is pronounced the same way as Zombie, the type of mob Zombee is. Plus, the first 4 litters of Zombee's name is the same first 4 letters in Zombie. *Zombee and Endie being best friends may be a reference to the Slamacow Animations, which focus on Dave the Zombie and Bart the Enderman. *Although Zombies are smart in the game, Zombee is extremely dumb. Category:Students